Patent Document 1 discloses that an amine compound represented by the formula (1) is useful as an intermediate for an N-indanyl carboxamide compound which shows antifungal activity:
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon group.